


melt

by 1oser



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, POV Third Person, Piano Angst, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1oser/pseuds/1oser
Summary: He danced with elegance and purpose, his entire being moving with the notes emitted by the ivory keys, she was captivated.





	1. prelude

"Practice."

The cacophony of piano scales resonated as she trailed the keys. Countless sheets of music sprawled before her, reading the notes assiduously as her eyes became bleary and heavy with sleep. Looking up towards the looming clock she noticed it was past seven, the staff members and general public had probably began to leave the building. She contemplated whether to continue practising or leaving, if she continued it'd be useless considering her mind was clouded immensely with—

“Oi.”

Her thoughts was halted as she turned around to see a boy leaning against the wooden door tapping his foot impatiently probably waiting for a while she deduced. His crystalline green eyes glared menacingly at her as he ran his fingers through his unkempt whitish gold hair in a futile attempt to keep it from falling onto his face. She couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the teenager trying to look threatening as he petulantly scowled at her.

"Sorry." She stated sheepishly gathering her belongings and moving towards the door. She mentally berated herself for not leaving earlier she'd been told that someone had booked the room after her for practice.

His eyes narrowed at the girl as he placed his bag down adjusting his ballet shoes. He wore an oversized grey top with black pants. He was taken back by the English but realised this was an international dance and music institute.

She wasn't bad, he acknowledged she played the piano quite well. He wouldn't have mind if she continued to play. It was awfully boring practising pirouettes in silence. As she was about to take her leave she paused and turned around, something about him was familiar.

"Wait. What's your name?" She asked meekly as she stood in front of him, his green eyes had slight flecks of blue, she noted.

"Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky." He answered flatly.

Realisation hit her as she soon identified why he looked so familiar. He was the infamous rising star in the ice skating world. She gaped at the boy, his lithe figure towered slightly above her.

"What's your name?" He retorted with a Russian lilt pronouncing the vowels oddly. It was strange for her to hear such a strong accent. She had moved to Russia recently as her father's job required him to go back to his homeland, leaving her relatives and friends behind.

She replied introducing herself whilst her gaze lingered on him - starstruck. The Yuri Plisetsky, the current Grand Prix winner at age fifteen. He had a certain enigmatic charm compared to what she'd seen broadcasted about him. She could've left the room earlier without questioning him but something about him drawed her to ask him, she was glad she did. She was surprised to see Yuri Plisetsky here since when did he dance ballet.

He scoffed, the action bringing the girl out of her reverie. Red dusted his ears as he looked towards the ground, rubbing the back of his neck due to the girl's gaze. He hadn't really talked to anyone his age for a while he'd always been to preoccupied with training for the Grand Prix.

"Do you practice ballet?" He inquired hesitantly as he blinked and his facial expression softened into curiosity.

"Not really." She muttered, along with something else.

"Since when did the Russian Fairy practice ballet?" She blurted before raising her hand to her lips embarrassed by her choice of words as red tinted her face.

He let out a small chuckle, she was strange he thought as he answered sarcastically in reply, if it were anyone else he'd probably get mad but she was different he thought. She wondered why he hadn't ignored her and made her leave already. Why did he have a sudden interest in the girl? He didn't know honestly. She wasn't exceptional but she has piqued his interest.

"Later. It was nice meeting you." She turned her heel and exited the room leaving Yuri to his own thoughts. Perhaps she could befriend him she thought absentmindedly humming softly.

That was her first encounter with Yuri Plisetsky, the boy who she met by fate.


	2. fugue

The lights bathed him a stark gold as he danced on the wooden floorboards the faint etching sounds of his steps reverberating along the floor. The chime of the mahogany grandfather clock echoed in the silence.

He was short of breath as his breathing grew more laboured with every jump and spin. He cursed at every fall, a string of colourful expletives followed as he crashed unceremoniously on to the ground. He had spent countless evenings, practice after practice in an attempt to perfect his movement. He got up and looked at his reflection on the mirrors. Evaluating his form and shape, correcting his placement whilst assessing his footwork. He had grown wiry and slender, his limbs thin and agile as he continued. He needed to improve if he wanted to win - he had reached the peak of his career and losing was not an option. He failed notice the approaching footfalls as someone walked along the corridor. 

Drumming her fingers fervently on the wall she had reached her destination.

_Room 7_

The door had been left slightly ajar as ubiquitous light streamed through. She noticed Yuri attempting a fouetté but failed miserably.

"You need to extend your leading leg out more for a swifter turn or you'll keep falling." She suggested animatedly while she propped her blue backpack on to a chair. Yuri glared at the girl as she had walked into the room unbeknown to him. She placed her sheet music onto the piano stand as Yuri stared daggers into her back.

“What're you doing here?" He vexed as she simply pointed towards the clock.

He sighed heavily as he realised it was her session to use the practice room. Why would they place a grand piano in the practice room of all the other rooms in the building was beyond him he thought annoyed.

She didn't mind if he stayed to practice perhaps she could give him a few pointers about his form she mused. She'd danced ballet for a few years when she was younger since her aunt had been a ballet instructor.

"You could stay and continue practising if you want?" She proposed. 

He looked surprised by the girl's suggestion soon agreeing as he picked up his tiger printed bottle and took a water break sitting down on a nearby chair.

She took her seat behind the piano keys as her digits were arranged splayed over the octaves. Silence fell over the room besides the faint tick of the clock as she flipped to a page of notes and began to play. Yuri watched entranced by the melody it was familiar but he couldn't quite tell what it was. She played the ivory keys expertly as if she had performed the piece thousands of times. She didn't seem to realise Yuri's gaze on her as she looked up and abruptly stopped as she pressed the wrong note. She laughed nervously at her precarious mistake she didn't think Yuri would be interested to her piece. She blinked and felt heat creep up her neck, her skin warming in the chilled air of the room embarrassed by her error.

Yuri returned his attention to his outlined ballet routine as the once silent room was replaced by dulcet tones of mellifluous melodies. His motion had eventually synchronised with the piano piece as he moved swiftly improving his footwork. 

Hours had passed as the two continued to work. They took breaks talking pertinently about their goals, questioning each other genuinely curious about one another's interests and achievements. She had explained to Yuri that she had given up on ballet a few years ago to master playing the piano. She had learnt that Yuri had taken up ballet to hone his skills in ice skating as his coach had coerced him to take up ballet. 

Evening had fallen as displayed by the window, the dull twilight leaving Yuri with only the city lights outside and her for company.


End file.
